Amethyst
by amethystgl
Summary: Meet Amy, code named Amethyst. Aaron Hotchner is her older over-protective brother. She is a spy working under the cover of the IFF, working with Scarecrow & Mrs. King. An appearance of an ex-boyfriend throws her into the world of Irena Direvko and Julian Sark.Will she make it out alive? Will she ever be the same? Crossover between Scarecrow and Mrs. King, Criminal Minds and Alias.


Chapter 1

"I'm super girl and I'm here to save the world, but I want to know, whose going to save me." Krystal Harris' Supergirl blasted from the radio and I sang along as I got ready for my morning run. I pulled on my socks as the song ended and crossed the room to switch off the radio before putting on my tennis shoes.

I grabbed my keys and wallet that were laying on a side table by the door and opened the door. I slipped the wallet in my pocket and kept the keys in my hands so I could lock the door. I stepped through the threshold and tripped over something in the doorway of my apartment. I felt myself falling towards the floor when a pair of arms caught me as my keys went flying to the floor.

I found myself looking up into the very cute boyish face of my next door neighbor. I blushed lightly as he helped me find my footing.

"Thank you," I said softly.

"You're welcome," He replied.

"I'm Amy," I introduced myself, since I had not ever talked to him. "I've seen you around, but I don't think I've ever met you."

This time he blushed, "I'm Spencer."

I smiled lightly, "Well, Spencer, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too." Spencer replied. He motioned to the doorway, "It looks like you tripped over a package."

I frowned, "I wasn't expecting anything." I turned and looked down at the floor, where a small package lay. "No wonder I didn't see it, it's really small."

I knelt down and looked at the package. It was a small box, about 8 inches by 8 inches by 3 inches. It was wrapped in brown paper with a string tied around it.

"It wasn't mailed," Spencer said, "the mail hasn't gone yet."

"There's no return address either," I said. "My name and address is typed, so I can't figure out who sent it from the handwriting."

Spencer frowned, "That's odd."

I raised an eyebrow, "No kidding." I muttered.

The hair on the back of my neck was standing up, this was very suspicious. I grabbed my keys that were lying near the package, stuffing them in my pocket.

Someone walked by on their phone and Spencer pulled out his phone. I raised an eyebrow at him, "If it's a bomb I'm assuming it's not set off by phones, since nothing happened just now." He explained.

I nodded, "Of course it could be set to explode when a certain phone is used."

"True, but it's much harder to do that and since we didn't know each other before this morning I'm assuming my phone is safe."

I smirked, "I like the way you think Spencer. You are as cautious as I am."

Spencer laughed, "A hazard of the job."

"Hmmm. And what do you do Spencer?"

"I work for the FBI," he replied with a sheepish smile.

"Well that explains it," I laughed. "I almost joined the FBI."

"Why didn't you?" Spencer asked curiously.

"My older brother is FBI, I decided to do something else. He's overprotective, and that would just cause problems."

Spencer laughed as he started to dial a number. I watched him curiously.

"Who are you calling?"

"A coworker, I'm going to have her check the security footage and see who dropped off the package." He explained before the recipient of the call answered.

After explaining the situation, his coworker was able to quickly pull up the security footage. A picture of who dropped the package off was sent to Spencer's phone which he showed me. It showed a man, a man I knew all too well, my ex-partner, Andrew Hardy.

"What!?" I explained in shock as I saw the picture.

"Do you know him?" Spencer asked.

"Yes, but he's supposed to be dead!"

I picked up the package and tore it open. Inside lay a small box, inside the box was a watch I had given Andrew years ago. He never took it off, and when he "died" he had it on him. No one had seen this watch in over a year.

"A watch?" Spencer asked.

"A watch I gave him, a watch he has on him when he supposedly died." I whispered.

"Who is he?"

"An old friend, one I thought I'd never see again." I replied softly. "I was told he was killed, I'm guessing he left me the watch to give me a heads up that he's alive. I'll probably be seeing him again soon."

I shook my head, trying to clear it. The memories of the past and my thoughts clouded my brain and I couldn't think straight.

"It's a good thing I was going for a run," I said.

"Why is that?" Spencer asked shifting his weight, adjusting the crouching position he was in.

I realized we were still down on the floor by the package. I grabbed the watch, its box and wrappings and stood up. Spencer also stood up and stood there awkwardly waiting for me to answer.

"Running clears my head," I told him opening the door to my apartment.

I set the watch, box and wrappings on the side table just inside the door without completely entering my apartment. I then backed out of the apartment and closed the door. I locked it and turned to Spencer.

"Thank you for your help this morning. It saved me from calling my brother, which wouldn't have been a good thing."

"Because he's so overprotective?" Spencer asked with a laugh.

I nodded, "I love him, but he probably would have forced me to go live at his place for my safety. His wife wouldn't like that very much."

"Well, we wouldn't want that to happen. I wouldn't want to lose such a great neighbor," Spencer replied with a smile.

I laughed, "You just met me today!"

Spencer nodded, "True, but I'd like to get to know you better."

A thrill ran up my spine at his words, I felt like a teenager with their first crush. I blushed lightly, "I'd like that."

"I'll walk you out," Spencer said suddenly a little shy. "I'm heading to work."

I nodded, "Okay."

"Tell me about yourself, Spencer." I said as he led me to the stairs.

"There's not much to tell," he said as we walked down the stairs. "I'm an only child, born and raised in Las Vegas."

"I've never been to Vegas," I told him. "What's it like?"

Spencer described Las Vegas to me until we reached the entrance to our apartment building where we parted ways. After telling him I hoped to see him soon I left him and started running in the opposite direction Spencer was walking. He had told me he didn't drive, and took the subway to work.


End file.
